


Cake is his Calling

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles forces Derek to help him bake a cake for the Sheriff's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake is his Calling

Stiles had first discovered Derek’s skill shortly after the alpha had rebuilt his house.  They had decided to have a huge house warming party.  Stiles had cooked various meals, as had Allison.  Jackson had purchased some cupcakes from a local bakery and Lydia had made some chocolate chip cookies.  Derek however…had made a cake.

It was the most amazing thing that Stiles had ever tasted.  It was rich and moist.  The frosting was homemade and tasted like a little piece of heaven.

Derek had saved some of the frosting of curse, so that he could lick it from Stiles’ stomach later on in the night when everyone was gone.

Of course, months had passed and now Stiles was beginning to panic.  It was his father’s 40th birthday.  His father was away at work but would be home by six to spend his birthday with his son.

There was only one problem.  While Stiles could cook absolutely anything; and he did mean anything…he couldn’t bake a cake worth shit.

The cakes always came out dry and they ended up an almost smashed mess by the time he actually got it frosted and put together.

Stiles was pacing in his kitchen and looking at one such mess before pulling out his cell phone.

“Derek!  Help!”

Derek was startled by the sudden call.  Was his mate okay?

“Stiles?  Stiles where are you?  Are you okay?  Tell me where you are I’ll be right there!”

He was already pulling on his jacket and heading getting into his car.

“It…It isn’t life or death Derek but…”

Derek froze, his eyes fading from red to their natural green.

“What is it Stiles?”

“It’s my dad’s fortieth birthday today and…I can’t bake cakes.”

Derek chuckled lightly and rested his head against the head rest of his car seat.

“I’ll be right there.”

***  
Derek arrived a half hour later after stopping at the store to pick up the ingredients that he needed for his mother’s famous death by chocolate cake.  He was shocked when he saw the mess in the kitchen.  It looked as if a bag of flour had exploded all over the room and Stiles was sitting there looking at  a pile of mush with a bit of chocolate smudged over his cheek and flour all over his clothes and in his short hair.

“Oh…Stiles.”

Derek set his bags down and brushed the chocolate from his mate’s cheek before kissing his lips lightly.

“Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll clean up and get started on the cake?  I’m sure that yours isn’t so bad.”

As if to show his support of the boy’s skills, he took a fork and took a chunk out of the ‘mush’.  He nearly gagged and ended up spitting it out in the sink.  The frosting was overly sweet and the cake was bland and dry as sawdust.

Stiles groaned and buried his head in his hands.

“Oh, Stiles.”

He wrapped his arms around the teen, offering him comfort…something he wouldn’t do in front of the rest of the pack…he did have a reputation after all.

“You can’t be good at everything.  Your meals are amazing.  So you can’t bake?  So what!  You can cook the meals in the pack and I’ll take care of the sweets.  Okay?”

Stiles nodded and hugged Derek back before heading to the bathroom to shower and get the flour off of his body.

Derek had just finished cleaning up by the time Stiles got out of the shower; but as it was only noon, they had plenty of time to make the cake and for Stiles to cook dinner for his dad.

Stiles sat down and watched as Derek practically danced around the kitchen.  It was seriously like watching some sort of ballet as Derek moved around expertly.  It seemed like no time at all before he was pulling the cakes out of the oven and letting them cool.  As they cooled, he worked on making the frosting.

He even let Stiles lick the beaters as he put the cake together and turned it into something truly beautiful.

He put the last few decorations on the cake, finishing with a bright blue ‘Happy Birthday Dad’ and ‘40’ before setting the cake in the fridge.

“Hey Derek?”

Derek was just getting ready to leave when Stiles stopped him.

“Yea, Stiles?”

Stiles gave a soft knowing smile before sitting his boyfriend down.

“You look so at peace when you bake.  Have you ever considered turning it into a career?  Cakes, cupcakes, cookies…even breads and pies are always in high demand; and Mr. Yule had to retire and sell his bakery a few months ago.  The town could use another good bakery.”

Derek smiled softly and kissed the top of his mate’s head.  “I’ll think about it.”  
***  
Needless to say, the cake was a big success.  His father loved it.  Somehow the cake even worked in keeping his father calm when Stiles took the opportunity to reveal to his father that ‘not only’ was he dating a man, but the man was ‘Derek Hale’.

“Did Derek make the cake?”

The Sheriff knew that his son sucked at making cake and had been planning on grinning and bearing the horror that was a ‘Stiles Stacker’.

“Yes.”

“Then he’s okay in my book.  Just no sex until your eighteen or I’ll have to hunt him down with my shot gun.”

Stiles could only smile.

***  
 **A Few Years Later**

The Full Moon Bakery was a hit in town.

It opened up in the beginning of the summer and Scott, Jackson, and Allison worked in the front while Lydia worked on taking orders on the phone.  Stiles worked in the back making breads, soups, and other various things for the small restaurant portion of the shop while Derek also worked in the back; making anything that was sweet.

Derek stayed hidden in the back for several months; until the town was so hooked on his cakes that they didn’t care that the scary Derek Hale was the owner and baker for the bakery.  In fact, they noticed that he changed completely while he was in the bakery.  It was as if everything that made him scary would fade away.

By the end of the summer, he would often be found giving children cookies and laughing with the customers who arrived during the quieter hours.

Within the first six months; they had to hire more staff.  Derek simply couldn’t fill all of the orders on his own, and his pack was going to be busy with college soon.

By the end of the first year; they were expanding.  They purchased the store next to them and knocked out a wall so that they were connected.  On the one side, you had The Full Moon Bakery and on the other you had Stella’s Diner.

The food at the diner was made by Stiles; and he had named it after his late mother.  His father came to eat there every afternoon; and when he couldn’t come, Stiles would have one of the staff deliver his order.

 

Up in heaven, the Hale family and Stella were looking down on their sons with pride and happiness in their hearts.  It seemed like Derek and Stiles had finally found exactly where they belonged.


End file.
